What Lies Beneath
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: My Work is here now: archiveofourown. org/users/Crystal/works Adam and Tommy find out what lies beneath.  Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff Adommy


**What Lies Beneath**

Adam leaned on the bar clad in boots, lace up shiny black leather pants, a black button shirt with three buttons undone. His hands adorned with three rings each, and his eyes done up in a perfect smokey gray. Next to him stood Tommy, his blonde hair a stark contrast to the all black he was wearing. His eye shadow a deep midnight blue, almost black, his lips a tint of dark red. Adam turned to the bartender motioning for two more drinks for them.

He leaned over to Tommy, "I like this place."

"Eh it's alright." Tommy shrugged.

"Oh Kitty, loosen up." Adam turned to grab the drinks, handing Tommy his. Adam threw back his shot of vodka and set the glass on the bar as Tommy did the same.

"Wanna dance?" Adam inquired. Tommy shook his head. "Stick in the mud." Adam replied and turned to the bartender, "Get him another drink, he needs it."

Tommy slugged Adam in the arm, "Go dance you bastard."

Adam laughed heading to the floor, "Make sure he drinks that!"

Adam danced his way onto the floor, stopping only to grind against random pretty boys along the way. Finally settling on a rather striking dirty blonde with curly hair and tight leather pants. He danced for awhile, losing himself in the music and the absolutely gorgeous boy in front of him. Tired of dancing Adam brushed the cheek of the boy with a kiss and thanked him for a good time. He headed off to the bar to check on Tommy and grab another shot. He motioned the bartender and ordered a shot, tequila this time. He tipped the glass and downed the drink with a satisfied sound. He leaned back against the bar, foot tapping to the music as he scanned for Tommy. Unable to sight him, he turned back to the bartender asking if he'd seen where Tommy had gone. The bartender pointed to a darker part of the bar away from the dance floor.

"Thanks." Adam replied, slipping the bartender a tip.

Heading where the bartender had motioned he slowly scanned the area. He still didn't see Tommy. He must have been toward the back. Adam kept moving and then spotted him. He was talking to some random guy. Adam took a closer look. He saw Tommy smile coyly and playfully push at the guy. Was he flirting? Adam's temper started to rise, but he quickly pushed it back down. Tommy was naturally a flirt, women, men, it didn't matter to him even though he was straight. Adam watched a bit longer and the guy moved closer. It was obvious what he wanted. Adam watched on, his temper starting to flare again. The guy dipped his head and kissed Tommy. The fire rose within Adam. The only man Tommy ever kissed was him, and that was only on stage. Adam's hands reflexively balled into fists. The guy pushed Tommy against the wall, feeding from Tommy's lips. Tommy was doing nothing to stop it. It was then that Adam's feet started to move. He was barely aware of anything in eyesight but them. All this time Tommy professed to being straight. No matter how many advances Adam made off the stage he would have nothing of it, and now this. By the time he reached them he was fuming inside. The guy continued completely unaware of Adam's presence. Adam's temper was a tight leash and it took everything in him not to grab the guy by the hair and yank him away from Tommy. The kiss broke and Tommy looked over at Adam with a silly grin. If he only knew what was brewing inside Adam at the moment.

Adam struggled to find a voice, the one that wasn't filled with rage. Adam cleared his throat hoping his voice would not come out as the growl he felt inside.

"Excuse me." Adam's voice was so low he barely heard it himself.

Apparently it was just loud enough because the guy in front of him shuddered. Adam smirked inside, just the right voice with the desired effect. He grabbed the guys arm and softly, but forcibly moved him aside to get to Tommy. He stared down at Tommy wondering if Tommy could see the rage in his eyes. Tommy slowly looked up at Adam, nibbling at his lip. It was almost like he knew he did something wrong. As adorable as Tommy looked that way Adam was totally oblivious to it. He could not see past the red that was blinding his view. He grabbed Tommy's small wrist and wrenched him away from the wall.

"We're leaving." was all Adam said.

Adam was moving so fast Tommy could barely keep up with his long strides. There was no way Adam could even look at Tommy right now. He had to keep moving, get to the car and back to the hotel. There were really no words to be said right now. If there were Adam sure as hell wasn't going to unleash them in the middle of a club. If Tommy was saying anything to protest Adam really didn't fucking care. He was reaching his boiling point and one wrong word would be his undoing. Once they reached the care Adam unlocked the door.

"Get in." he said without a glance at Tommy.

Not a word uttered, Tommy got in and Adam slammed the door shut. Adam walked around the car. He stopped for a second placing his hands on the hood and just stared at Tommy, who wasn't even looking up. He could barely see Tommy, his own reflection blocking the view. His eyes were so dark they blended into the makeup, making his eyes eerily hollow. With a frustrated growl he left the hood and got into the car. Turning over the engine, Adam shifted gears and sped off.

"Adam?" Tommy inquired.

Adam didn't reply and Tommy tried again.

"Adam... Are you OK?"

This time Adam looked over with a vicious stare that made Tommy sink into his seat. The rest of the ride to the hotel was pure, eerie silence. Nothing but the sound of the engine and their breathing. Adam entered the parking garage, screeching the brakes as he pulled into a parking spot. He killed the engine and got out. Tommy barely got out and Adam was there, grabbing him by the hand again. Adam moved towards the lobby and quickly entered the elevator. Mindlessly he pushed the button for the floor and turned to Tommy. Tommy was backed up against the wall. He looked a bit frightened as Adam moved close, bracing his hands on either side of Tommy's head. Tommy's breathing sped up when he met Adam's eyes. The entire ride Adam's eyes bore into Tommy, looking him up and down with utter disdain. Tommy went to speak but thought better of it, submissively putting his head down.

Just as Tommy was starting to get a bit claustrophobic the elevator rang the floor. Adam backed up a bit and grabbed Tommy's hand. In scary silence Adam led Tommy down the hall to his suite. Every step of the way Tommy tried to muster up the courage to speak again, but was afraid of the response he would receive. They reached the door and Adam released Tommy just long enough to get out the card key and swipe it to open the door. He reached up and grabbed Tommy by the hair, forcing him inside the room Adam let the hair slip through his fingers as he turned to shut the door, locking it.

Tommy really didn't know what to do or expect. He just stood in the dark room like a statue as Adam moved about. Adam turned on a dim light by the bed and walked back over to Tommy. Adam slowly circled him. Tommy fidgeted, wringing his hands, trying to find something to distract him from the daggers being thrown by Adam's eyes. Adam brought a hand up, and Tommy winced, bracing for a slap that never came. Instead Adam drug a hand along Tommy's cheek, one ring leaving a scratch. Any harder and the ring would have drawn blood.

Adam's hand slid up into Tommy's hair, he slowly wound it tightly around his fist. With a quick, hard yank, Adam tilted Tommy's head to the side. Tommy bit his lip to keep from whimpering.

Adam glared down into Tommy's eyes, "What the fuck were you thinking?" Adam growled it.

"Adam I..."

"Don't fucking speak." He released Tommy's hair and pushed him to his knees. Adam was so strong there was no way Tommy could fight him.

Adam was incensed, he himself didn't even know what he was going to do next. He circled Tommy once more, and once again Tommy bowed his head submissively.

"Why? Why do I let you do this to me?" I really shouldn't fucking care." Adam stopped in front of Tommy, leaning down he grabbed Tommy's chin, tilting his head up. Tommy's eyes met Adam's through the fall of his hair. Adam stared for a minute and then thrust Tommy's head to the side unable to look at him any longer.

Adam let out a sound of frustration. Inside him was utter turmoil. He was so utterly pissed off, and now the hurt was creeping in. He had wanted Tommy for so long. The antics on stage were like a sick version of foreplay, that made Adam believe that he was a sadist. He couldn't stop himself though. It was the only time he could ever get a taste of what he so desperately craved. Even the numerous fan boys he fucked did nothing to sate his hunger. Every one looking more and more like Tommy. He knew Tommy wanted nothing to do with him, and he also did not want to mess up what they had. Adam felt like tearing his own hair out.

Out of sheer need to feel him, Adam reached out and grabbed Tommy's hair again. He pulled Tommy's head back and Tommy gasped, making Adam arch an eyebrow. There was something different in that gasp. Adam dropped to his knees in front of Tommy, looking him straight in the eyes. Adam tilted his head, his dark glare searching Tommy's eyes.

"Was all this shit a fucking game? Some sick fucking game to drive me to breaking?" Adam roughly grabbed Tommy's chin, "Is that what you fucking wanted Tommy? You want me to give up? To fall to fucking pieces?"

Adam released Tommy's chin and pushed him back. Tommy fell onto his ass. He scooted back to the closest wall. With that Adam slowly crawled over to Tommy. He straddled Tommy's legs, his face mere inches from Tommy's

"How could you give away so freely what I have been longing for?" Adam moved closer, his lips brushing Tommy's as he spoke, "You know how many times I wanted to kiss you off the stage? Then I see you fucking kissing some random fucking guy at a club. Yeah, you're so fucking straight. At least fucking admit you're curious."

Adam couldn't take it any longer. He had to take what he so desperately needed. There was no thoughts of consequence, no hesitation in this state of mind. Just pure unbridled need to prove Tommy was his, to make Tommy realize who he belonged to. Tommy's lips moved to speak and Adam engulfed them. His kiss so hungry, so desperate. The force of it making Tommy whimper into his mouth. Adam pulled away panting and looked into Tommy's eyes, before taking his lips again. He was so lost in a haze of feeling. Anger, hurt, lust, and need all swirling like a tornado in his mind. Adam moved to his feet pulling Tommy up with him. He pressed Tommy hard against the wall, his body aching to feel every inch of Tommy against him. He gently ground against Tommy, gasping into his mouth when he felt Tommy's cock hard against his own. Adam pulled away looking at Tommy again. Tommy's brown eyes were dark like chocolate, the need evident in them.

"This is what you wanted isn't it Tommy?" Adam's hand slid along Tommy's side, slipping in between them to graze Tommy's cock through his pants. "You wanted me to force you didn't you?"

Tommy whimpered, arching into Adam's touch. "Yes, I wanted you to make me lose control, then you wouldn't think I'd been lying to you all this time."

"So you go out to a club with me and fuck around with another guy, just to fucking piss me off." Adam's grip tightened on Tommy's cock, he pressed his head against Tommy's. "God you little fucking bitch, I should hate you for that. For what you made me fucking feel." Adam's voice was a throaty growl and it made Tommy shudder.

Unable to think or form any more words Adam ravaged Tommy's lips against. The kiss so hard Tommy felt it would bruise his lips. Adam clawed at Tommy's clothes, needing to feel skin. He pulled Tommy's shirt open and ran his hands along Tommy's chest. He broke the kiss to dip his head, dragging his lips against Tommy's neck. Tommy was so lost in the shear feel of Adam's lips and hands, his head fell back against the wall.

"Adam." Tommy moaned, making Adam shudder. The sound of pure need in Tommy's voice making Adam all the harder.

"Fuck." Adam moaned dragging his lips up to Tommy's ear. "Say my name again kitty."

It was Tommy's turn to shudder, having Adam call him that is this situation was nearly his undoing. "Adam..." Tommy whimpered it this time, as his hands went for Adam's shirt, unbuttoning the last remaining buttons. Adam pressed against him again, needed to feel their skin touch.

"I need you so fucking bad Tommy. God how I've ached for this." Adam said between nips at Tommy's neck.

Adam pulled away, slipping off his shirt and tossing it aside. Unable to help himself he slid his hand along the bulge in his pants, moaning at he sensation. Tommy bit his lip watching Adam, barely conscience that he slipped his own shirt off, letting it fall to the ground. He'd see Adam do that so many times on the stage, but this was wholly different. This show and everything under that sliding hand was all for him. Adam undid his pants, slowly sliding them down, groaning when his all too hard cock was free of them. Tommy gasped at the sight, he knew Adam was big, lord knows he felt it enough times.

"Fuck." Tommy voice so low and lust filled, it made Adam look back at him. "God Adam, your so fucking big."

Adam smirked and slid a hand along the aching length. "You should know, you had to have felt it when I've been behind you so many times on stage."

Tommy blushed a bit, stuck in place. Adam walked over to him, his finger trailed along the edge of Tommy's pants. Before Tommy could stop himself, his hand was on Adam's cock.

"Mmm kitty." Adam moaned, "You like how that feels, huh?" Adam's hands made quick work of Tommy's pants, unfastening them and sliding them off. Tommy kicked them aside. Adam's hand slid down slowly moving along Tommy's cock. "So hard for me kitty. You're throbbing in my hand."

"Oh Adam, your hand, the rings." Tommy whimpered and Adam laughed darkly.

"I know, the sensation with those is amazing." Adam replied his hand still slowly sliding along Tommy's cock.

Adam dipped his head again, tasting Tommy's lips once more. He thought he could never get enough of them on stage, but this was even more intoxicating. Tommy had gotten into their kisses on stage a couple times, but nothing like this. Tommy moved against him, growing more and more bold. His tongue fought with Adam's, as he wantonly ground himself against Adam. Not breaking the kiss Adam moved them back towards the bed. Panting and breathless Adam slid back onto the bed, pulling Tommy with him. True to his kitty nickname, Tommy crawled up into Adam's lap capturing Adam's lips once more. Adam moaned into Tommy's mouth, loving the feel of Tommy's small body curled up in his lap. He ran his hands along Tommy's body, learning every inch and retaining it to memory. He ached so badly to be inside Tommy at this very moment, but Tommy was just too pretty moving like a wanton kitten in his lap.

Adam slid his hand along Tommy's cock again. Tommy's pants and whimpers getting more and more desperate. Tommy thought he was going to come right there in Adam's lap. Adam's grip tightened as he whispered against Tommy's lips. "You wanna come don't you Tommy?"

"Yes. Mmm fuck I do." Tommy replied arching into Adam's hand.

Adam licked his lips at the thought, "Do it kitty. Come all over my fucking hand."

"Oh god!" Tommy shuddered his head falling onto Adam's shoulder. Adam's name a constant litany from his lips. Adam's hand moved faster, milking Tommy's cock. With one last loud gasp, Tommy came hard, spilling over Adam's hand.

"Yeah, that's it." Adam grinned, "So fucking pretty when you come. Mmm just how I imagined you'd look."

Adam's cock was ready to explode after that, twitching and leaking like mad. Panting, Tommy slid off Adam's lap, and Adam took the opportunity to lay Tommy back against the bed. Kneeling between Tommy's legs, he reached over to the side table and grabbed the tube of lube. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers and laid the tube beside him. He reached down a slowly slid a finger along Tommy's hole. Tommy eyes widened a bit.

"Don't worry kitty. I won't hurt you." He slowly slid one finger into Tommy, and Tommy gasped. Adam probed deeper finding Tommy's spot, making him moan.

"Fuck Adam." Tommy moaned.

"Heh I know." Adam laughed softly, and nudged it again, this time Tommy arched up a bit.

"That feels so good." Tommy was so lost in feeling, he didn't notice Adam's second finger slip inside.

"Mm does it Tommy? Huh?" Adam thrust his fingers hard against the spot and Tommy nearly screamed.

"Yes! Yes...yes..." Tommy moved back against Adam's hand, his cock growing hard once again.

Adam slipped his fingers out and Tommy whimpered, a small pout forming on his gorgeous lips. All was forgiven when he saw Adam's lube slicked hand sliding along his own cock. Adam threw his head back, moaning at the slick feeling, the small relief it had given him.

"Please." it came out before Tommy could censor it.

Adam looked down at Tommy, a dark grin spreading across his face. "You want this Tommy? Want this big fucking cock in your ass?" Adam moved up hovering over Tommy, his cock perilously close, teasing Tommy's hole with every slight movement Adam made. "How many nights have you thought of this?" Adam moved closer still his lips inches from Tommy's. "How many nights have you came so hard nearly screaming at the thought of it?"

"So many, too many." Tommy replied, moving up to meet Adam's lips with his own.

Before their lips even touched, Adam nudged the head of his cock into Tommy's ass. All effort to reach Adam's lips faded and Tommy fell back against the bed. Inch by inch Adam slowly made his way into Tommy. He didn't want to hurt him, he was so large and it was Tommy's first time. Once full engulfed in Tommy's tight heat, Adam's entire body shuddered.

"So fucking tight. Shit. I fucking love virgin ass." Adam groaned, his words making Tommy shiver.

If Adam even moved the slightest, he knew he would come on the spot. Adam wouldn't let it happen. He was going to make this last. Tommy could barely form words. Adam was so big, filling him so fully. Both of them stilled, staring into each other eyes. At that moment everything fell away, all the hurt, anger, regrets, everything. It was just Tommy and Adam, Adam and Tommy. Overcome by everything, Adam took Tommy's lips in another kiss. Just as hungry and needy as the first, bruising Tommy's lips with it's force. With that Adam started moving, reveling in the feel of Tommy's tight ass. Pants, moans and the sound of bodies joining filled the suite. The smell of sex permeated the air, and all of it served to drive Adam on. Every sound from Tommy's lips forced Adam to thrust harder, deeper, nailing Tommy's spot every time. He reached between them gathering Tommy's cock, his hand meeting the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Come for me Tommy. Make me shoot in that tight little ass." Adam's eyes met Tommy's, just as Tommy arched up, the wave of orgasm flowing over him. With a scream Tommy came, shooting all over Adam's hand and his own stomach.

Adam's hand left Tommy's cock, bracing himself on the bed, he thrust into Tommy once, twice. The third his undoing as Adam came with a loud groan, burying his head in Tommy's neck. Tommy rolled his hips involuntarily and Adam gasped.

"Fuck Tommy. What you do to me." Adam emphasized the sentence with gentle thrusts.

"Oh shit. How are you..." Tommy trailed off, feeling Adam still hard as a rock inside him.

Adam slipped from Tommy, moving over to sit back against the headboard. Panting, Adam's hand found his cock. He moaned at the feel, still so hard even after filling Tommy's ass. Tommy looked over obviously amazed.

"How can you still be so fucking hard?" Tommy inquired, his eyes not leaving the hand on Adam's cock.

Adam laughed softly, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me kitty. One being I have incredible stamina."

Tommy shivered, "Fuck." he licked his lips at the sight.

"You know, all those fan boys I fucked never found that out either. I gave them one good tumble and kicked them out. They gave me a small amount of satisfaction, but I knew none of them could fully satisfy me." Adam slowly smirked, "When they left I'd still be so hard, I would just lay back and let my mind wander."

"All those nights started to get to me." Tommy admitted. "Hell even before then, I was developing an unhealthy obsession. It all started with your lips. I thought nothing of it, I mean you kiss me all the time, I just thought it was from that. But it grew worse. I laid awake nights thinking of those lips, and what they could do to me. That's when I knew something was changing."

"Really?" Adam's look grew smug as he softly toying with his cock.

"So many nights on the bus I sat there listening to you with them. Wishing I had to balls to kick them out, and get what I wanted. But I was afraid. I thought you would think I intentionally was deceiving you. I was afraid of the consequences if we had went too far. Mostly I was afraid of rejection. I thought you would laugh it off."

"So you decided to get me fucking pissed off instead." Adam replied.

Tommy put his head down, "Yes. If you forced me then I wouldn't have had the weight of all that on my shoulders." Tommy's voice got lower, "Plus the thought of you all dominate and forcing me turned me on."

"You little freak." Adam grinned. "You know at first I was obsessed with your lips too. God, you look so fucking pretty all made up with that lipstick. I just imagined those pretty lips on my cock. You'd look so fucking hot that way. Those pretty painted eyes looking up at me." Adam groaned at the thought, his grip tightening once more.

"Yeah." Tommy licked his lips moving to his knees.

"Uh huh."

Tommy slowly crawled over between Adam's legs. His lips hovered dangerously close to the tip of Adam's cock. Tommy's hair fell into his face and he looked up at Adam through the strands. Adam's hand left his cock, to brush the hair from Tommy's face. Tommy's dark brown eyes stared up at Adam as his tongue snaked out tasting the tip. Tommy moaned at the taste, breaking the eye contact Tommy slowly took Adam into his mouth.

"Yes. Mmm my pretty kitty." Adam moaned.

Tommy whimpered around him, pulling off a bit he slid his tongue against Adam's cock, over and over. Tommy lapped at it like a hungry kitten. Adam smirked at the thought, he really was a kitten. His kitten. Adam was taken from his thoughts by Tommy taking almost every inch of his cock down his throat.

"Fuck kitty, how did you do that?" Adam's grip tightened on Tommy's hair, as he arched up into Tommy's mouth. It was so hard for Adam, not to literally fuck Tommy's mouth.

Tommy looked up at Adam with a smirk, "You want to come in my pretty little mouth Adam?"

Tommy took the entire length again, swirling his tongue, tasting every inch. The taste so intoxicating, Tommy couldn't get enough. Unbelievably Tommy felt himself getting hard again. No one has ever done that to him. He had already came twice, but sucking Adam off managed to make him hard for a third time.

Tommy stopped again and looked up, "Come on Adam, come for me. You know how badly you've wanted this."

Tommy's dark tone, made Adam shiver. Tommy rubbed his lips against the tip of Adam's cock, covering them with the pre come collected there. Adam arched against the light touch, and Tommy took it all again, milking Adam's cock with his mouth. Within mere seconds Adam was shooting into Tommy's mouth. Tommy pulled off letting some of the come cover his lips. Adam refocused looking down seeing Tommy's lips dripping with his come.

"So fucking beautiful with my come on your lips." Adam reached down pulling Tommy up.

He ran his tongue over Tommy's lips. Adam could have never imagined getting to taste his come from Tommy's lips. Tommy whimpered against Adam's lips, before taking them in another kiss. Adam moaned, into Tommy's mouth. He swore he could just kiss Tommy all day and be entirely happy. He moved his hands over Tommy's body, sliding down, finding Tommy's cock hard once more. He broke the kiss, and smiled at Tommy.

"Need something kitty?" Adam inquired.

"Yes." Tommy replied breathlessly.

Adam pushed Tommy back against the headboard, slowly sliding down his body.

"Oh fuck." Tommy whimpered, knowing what Adam was planning.

"I know you thought of this Tommy. My lips..." He brushed his lips against the tip of Tommy's cock. "Your obsession with them." Adam drug his lips along the side of Tommy's cock, and Tommy shuddered. "How many nights have you come thinking of this?" Adam took the head into his mouth softly sucking, before pulling off again.

"God Adam, so many. I had to bury my head in my pillow to keep from screaming your name. Those fucking lips..." Tommy trailed off as Adam took the length of him in one swift motion.

Adam worked Tommy's cock expertly, milking whimpers and moans from Tommy's lips. It didn't take long for Tommy to come so hard down Adam's throat. Adam pulled off, wiping his lips with a smirk.

"You taste so good kitty. Better than I thought." Adam moved up capturing Tommy's lips in one more kiss.

Adam broke the kiss and Tommy sighed, snuggling against Adam. Adam moaned softly, loving the feel of his pretty kitty snuggled against him. He reached up running his fingers through Tommy's hair.

"So fucking pretty." Adam whispered, burying his face in Tommy's hair. "My pretty kitty."

Tommy smiled, moving even closer to Adam. He looked up at him almost purring, "All yours."


End file.
